


Loveable Idiot

by Piccola_Poe



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccola_Poe/pseuds/Piccola_Poe
Summary: Set in season two: Unquiet mind.After getting off the mountain and out of the hospital. Henry takes Walt back home, and he is going to give that loveable idiot a talking too.
Relationships: Martha Longmire/Walt Longmire/Henry Standing Bear, Walt Longmire/Henry Standing Bear
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Loveable Idiot

It was about four o'clock when Sheriff Walt Longmire left Absaroka County hospital. The clearness drizzle of rain was in the air; it was much better than breathing in recirculated air. Freedom greeted him again. Free from the mountains, mild hypothermia and a crazy serial killer. Free from the hospital, paperwork and people fretting about him. It indeed was good to breathe the fresh air again.

Walt cast his eyes out into the car park, finding Henry Standing Bear there by his 1958 GMC. With a heavy sigh, he wonders what kind of rath is he going to endure. Bleeding from the ears or Henry was finally going to scalp him like the man had threatened to do for being an idiot. Walt knew that it all came from a loving place within Henry's heart. Walt needed some tough love sometimes, or not much got through.

The drive back to Walt's cabin had been quiet. There was a storm brewing in those brown eyes, and Henry always got the last word. Wise words, with the effect of making those he aimed it at feeling rather dumb for trying to go against him. There would still be something to say about the misadventures, and there was no escaping it.

They arrived at the cabin; Henry pulled up beside his Ford Bronco. Henry followed him inside, hearing Henry's boots on the floorboards as he closed the door behind them. "I can't believe you," Henry says exhaling. "What was going through your mind!" He followed Walt into the kitchen. Walt hands him an ice-cold Rainier beer. Never before had Henry felt so parched for a drink and especially a Rainier beer. "You must have a death wish that I don't know about Walt or is this a new one?" Henry heard what he had said and inside a tiny voice, was saying. "What would I do without you, I can't lose those I love again."

"I had to get those men before more people got hurt." Good old Walt Longmire was playing the noble Sheriff and trying to set the balance of right and wrong straight. Dammit, this was not some old western. Life wasn't some old school tv code of conduct show because the natives never got much and good men got shot in real life.

"Get them before hypothermia gets you." Henry pipes up again, as both of them down their beers hasty.

"I had some spiritual guides with me," Walt says with a smile across his dumb face. "One of them was you." He discards the empty beer can and heads for the shower.

"Great, looks like you were delusional too." Henry sighs, rubbing his sore head with his hand. He felt lucky to have Walt back again, but how long until the luck wasn't enough or ran out. Hearing the shower running, He felt too frustrated to let this one slide. Charging into the bathroom, grabbing the curtain and yanking it back roughly. "You didn't think that this was over Walt."

Walt looked back at him with a very mild pissed off look on his face. "Do you mind Henry?"

"No, I don't and its nothing that I haven't seen before. When did you become all modest so sudden." Henry now could see the faded bruises left by Wayne Durell. He didn't like seeing Walt bruised or hurt, not now, not ever. When was this Walt's job; this man should not have been doing the long and dirty slog. Not a man who had been doing this job for years and doing the best that he could.

Not that Henry thought Walt as weak or anything, no. Walt was a stubborn man. Who got things done because waiting around wasn't his thing and wasting time in a small town was not ideal. But this had been a feds job, and they had messed up big time and left Walt alone up in those mountains to die. If it hadn't been for Henry and Branch  Connally going up there to get him back, Walt would have died. Henry did not want to think of Walt dead. It was another thing that he didn't wish to think about it. Only amongst his dreams, especially after Martha Longmire was murdered  . Henry wanted to put Walt out to pasture. Unlike the saying, it was more like setting a prize stud free with a mare. The women of the town knew that Walt was detached, but the problem was getting Henry's approval. He couldn't let anyone near Walt and seeing the man hurt again was not what anyone close to Longmire wanted.

"I thought you would drop it." Walt's voice pulled him back to reality. Henry's eyes only lingered on the long scars down Walt's back. "Sometimes, it is hard to forget the past when it leaves scars." He said carefully tracing the mark from beginning to end. "Please don't throw your life away too  quickly, not when others care about you more than you think." Being around Walt was a gift and sometimes a pain, but no one in this world had connected with Henry as Walt did. Henry would feel a significant loss if Walt was to fade from this world. The thought left Henry cold. He felt like retreating lingering too long and now questioning if he should withdraw. Runaway like a coward, what would his ancestors think of him right now. Well, being near a white man was bad enough, but Henry's family hadn't hated Walt. They had liked him the first time upon meeting him.

"Something honourable within his soul." His grandfather had mumble one day, while he sat on the porch smoking. Henry was sure that the older man knew too much of Henry's so-called crush on Walter Longmire.

Henry Standing Bear was no coward. He was going to die of old age or a sooner death with the amount of trouble that he got involved in,  so he had to try to talk to Walt again about Martha. After Martha's murder, Walt had shut down and had become more challenging to speak too. Even Cady found talking with her father hard. It was hard because they were so similar, and with Martha gone, there was no middle ground. Henry had taken on the strain of being the glue holding this small family together. There was so much on his plate, and a calamity was coming; he could feel it. Henry didn't want to lose his family or have to pick sides.

Walt and Henry were spiritually linked; the universe was never going to let them part. Not even after everything that had happened in their lives. Henry and Walt always fell back together; it was supposed to be.

"Don't make me lose you too," Henry muttered into his shoulder blade. "I can't lose you to unnatural causes." Henry didn't care that he was getting wet as he wrapped his arms around Walt's chest. He wanted to feel the heat from his body and hear the heart that power the life flowing through this man.

"Henry..." Walt felt shocked by his sudden need to contact. Turning off the water and reaching out for the bath towel, Henry still wasn't budging. Walt felt terrible. he knew that he had been neglecting everything, the cabin, himself, his friends and now his family. "I'm sorry." A slow draw fell from his cracked lips.

"Hmm." Henry  tiredly  responded his eyes had fallen closed. Walt pulled his arms away, leading him along to the bedroom. Undressing and  carefully  laying them both down for the night. Henry was so drained. He couldn't stay awake anymore, but he felt the comfort of Walt wrapping around him with a soothing kiss. A sign of things getting better or so he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments 100% welcome.  
> I am working alone on this, if there are any imperfections you know why.  
> I felt like Henry might not be like the Henry we all know, I've had some trouble with a wise character such as Henry. So I might have portrayed him wrong.


End file.
